Garnet
Garnet is a young giant naga living in a cave west of the Ascarlin mountains, on the Orelosk plateau. She has long dark burgundy hair, and her snake body is of the same color, with orange, jagged, boomerang-shaped stripes running horizontally across it. She has bright orange eyes that reflect her cheerful attitude, and her cheeks and nose are adorned with cute red and orange freckles. She grew up in rock harpy territory, hatched from a parent-less egg deep underground in a cave that is still her home. The harpies who controlled the plateau were not very fond of this new "threat" to their territory, not liking the idea of having competition for food, and as a result Garnet got severely bullied and beaten by the large bird-ladies. She is incredibly stubborn and strong willed though, and after years of terrorizing the poor naga the harpies somehow came to accept having her around. Getting her killed might have looked bad if other nagas found out, and the beatings didn't work on her, so they basically gave up. They don't like her much, but they don't really bother her anymore. Garnet never feeds when they are around and she would gladly hand over whatever prey she'd found if they asked. It's their territory after all! Their relationship remains rather cold, but they look out for each other, like neighbors do, despite the dark history they share. They don't engage in long dialogue but sometimes exchange "polite" threats or insults here and there. It's only customary after all. Garnet is a very sweet girl who's extremely "peoplesick". She feels very lonely and having grown up the way she did, she gets over-joyous when people she can talk to show up, be it prey or a large creatures. As a result, she acts very awkwardly in social groups, since she really doesn't know how to restrain her happiness. She squirms, rolls around and talks way too much for comfort... basically going a bit nervous and hyper. She's easily put in her place if people grow tired of her though, like a child realizing it's overstepped the line. She always wants to act her best and is eager to learn more about "social etiquette". Traits Being beaten and bullied by the harpies have left both emotional and physical scars all over her body. She doesn't mind them and people who ask about them will get to hear her story, only a fair bit more dramatized for added effect... as if it wasn't dramatic to begin with. Garnet is very resistant to bodily harm due to her remarkably high pain-threshold and extreme stubbornness. She is not very physically strong though, and she relies on her magic for most of the heavy-lifting duties. Garnet is very sweet and caring, even towards individuals who aim to hurt her. She would just keep brushing off their attacks while talking to them in a scarily friendly manner, as if the beating never even occurred. She does take damage though, and it shows... she just won't react to it. Her complete lack of fear and self-preservation is quite obvious; however, in a life and death situation, she'd probably escape... unless she's at her den. She'd rather die than giving it up. Attempting to attack her self confidence is doomed to failure. Insults and patronizing words, bounce off of her like they weren't even said. The insults would either pass way over her head, or she'd just agree and laugh it off. "Ah~hahah, what else is there to expect of me, eh? :D". Where she comes from, insults are just a way of talking. It's possible she's got some weak points, but she does a great job of hiding them. She's very curious and is completely oblivious to what "personal space" means. If a question pops up in her head, she's bound to ask it, no matter how sensitive it is. At first glance she'd be considered slow and pretty confused, with terrible language skills. If someone would take the time to know her, they would soon realize how lonely and fragile she really is, and probably find her quirks rather adorable. She's fully aware of being a bit on the slow side and just laughs it off. Anything that leaves her mouth is her completely honest opinion. Be it rude, stupid, ill-placed or even mean, what she says is what she means. She never means any harm, it's just that the cold bitter truth is often... cold, bitter and very true. Despite her brutal honesty, she wields a deep sense of empathy for people who are going through troubled times. As a person she's very loud, talkative and dramatic. She uses words she barely understands and often misplaces keywords in sayings and word games. Like a parrot she picks up words and actions from past prey who managed to distinguish themselves from the masses. Things such as saluting followed by a "Yes, Sir!" from a random brave soldier, or citing "the Way of the Bushido" from an honorary warrior. She holds a lot of information she has no idea what to do with, but it makes her sound just as cool as the people she's met, that's for sure... or so she thinks, at least. Lots of things in the world are completely new to her and excite her intensely, making it hard for her to stay still as her skin itches with curiosity. She's very trusting in other nagas. What they tell her, she will blindly believe. This makes her appear rather gullible, which in truth, she is. In a way she sees herself as a bit less of a naga than everybody else and it saddens her a bit. Call it a little-sister complex if you'd like. There's so much to catch up on that she missed out on while growing up all alone. If another naga tells her "You may not eat this particular person.", or anything in those terms, she will abide by it. She might not understand why, but she'll try. "Why is it that some food you can eat, and some food you can't? Sooo~weird~..." Until she finds out that some food proves to be people who can turn out to be exceptional friends. "It's weird... But true!" Garnet loves water, but is a terrible swimmer. When in deep water, she can just barely keep her head above the surface, but just sitting next to a river, bathing her tail, is enough to make her spread hearts all around in an ecstatic manner. Deep down, she's a scared, troubled character with too much insight on what loneliness and personal sacrifice means to a person. There's a lot of things going about in her head and she might not necessarily be the blockhead she appears to be. If caught off-guard, one might catch her during a moody phase, but she's very careful about this, so good luck! She's not the kind of person who dwells in the past. But even Garnet has her ghosts... all she wishes for is to be happy. ] Foulmouthed Her language is heavily influenced by harpies and because she thinks it's the correct way to speak, she adopted their foul mouth with insults and threats. She obviously has no idea that "normal" people find this... very awkward. Not to mention that's it quite funny to hear her insults, as she definitely lacks the ability to sound like she means them, throwing them with a sweet innocent smile. Although, after having met other nagas, she stands corrected and tries her best to muzzle her harpy-talk. It's easy to slip though, creating very awkward moments. Once she returns to her own territory, she usually forgets to mind her language. It's the way she grew up after all. Hunting habits Like most Felaryan nagas, Garnet is a deadly predator. She treats prey as if they were her closest friends however, drawing them into a sense of relief since she doesn't seem like she wants to eat them at all. She will eat them, but her friendly nature unintentionally deceives her prey. If one were to ask her directly though, she'd be completely honest: "Of course I'm gonna eat you! Duh~, how silly can you get? ":D But easily distracted as she is, it's not impossible to escape if you manage to outsmart her. Garnet is a fast learner though, so the same trick will never work twice. Better be original if you wanna stand a chance. There's no reason to be extra afraid if she catches you a second time, though. She's terrible with faces, and probably wouldn't remember you unless you put effort into reminding her. She loves playing tricks on her prey with her Earth-forming abilities, like creating fake caves or tunnels to lure in treasure-hunters or changing the geography of the rocky environment to confuse and disorient travelers, or creating false passages to get lost in. She could spend days just planning any of her tricks, taking great joy in doing so, and drawing complex and intricate plans and maps all over the stone-walls of her den. She has a useless poker-face though, and always ends up ruining her own plans by jumping out mid-game, eager to know what they thought of her awesome plan. Despite all this, at the end of the day, Garnet always end up with a full tummy and a happy smile on her lips. Somehow... She's an idle eater, and would put anything that's walking on legs in her mouth, as long as she can swallow it whole. Her metabolism is very fast, so she tends to eat a lot and very often. Her favorite food would probably be humans, followed by nekos. She won't eat other giant creatures even if they are small enough while in their younger years, as she still feels some sort of kinship to them (fairies included). Issues and Perks Garnet loves her home and territory above all else. Leaving it makes her nauseous and uneasy, unless she finds a distraction or has a very good reason to leave. Even then, she still easily gets homesick, even if it would mean being lonely again. While field-trips to meet other nagas are highly enjoyed, it takes Garnet a day or two before she gathers enough courage to leave her beloved den. Garnet would rather die than to be run out of her home or be chased away like a coward. She's a complete pacifist, though. She will stand and take what's coming to her, showing she's not going to be budged. This stubbornness only manifests when she's close to her den. If she's out and about, she'd rather run away than get beat up. An interesting thing to note are that the harpies have actually been seen chasing her rivals away when she was attacked. A sort of love-hate parental relationship, perhaps? Or just being good neighbors? Garnet is very afraid of heights (from a naga's point of view) and tries to keep away from steep cliffs or high peaks in her rocky surroundings. It would take a whole lot of convincing to have her climb a giant tree, considering it combines non-rocky areas with great heights. This is a phobia she tries to hide from others. It's not like she's afraid of being laughed at, it's just the fact that she doesn't find it funny. One would guess she got tossed around alot as young by the harpies, high up in the sky. What she lacks in physical strength, her powerful earth-magic makes up for. She specializes in earth-manipulation, being able to change the local geographic terrain to her liking. She can dig tunnels deep underground, and can form "traps" to "play" with her prey. She use her magic for almost any physical action she can come up with in her daily life. *Garnet belongs to Petite-Emi. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters